


Dust in the Skies

by afriend410



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afriend410/pseuds/afriend410
Summary: When Hiccup and Toothless go on an early morning ride, they discover something unexpected in the forest of Berk. What could this mean for the two and what new adventures will arise with their discovery? Hiccup/OC & Toothless/OC.





	1. Morning Light Flight

Chapter One: Morning Light Flight

The skies were a perfect crystal clear on the Isle of Berk this morning and for a certain four-legged dragon, he knew it would be a great flight. As not to waste any of this precious time to spread his wings, he began the usual routine to wake up his partner. He banged on the roof until he woke up. It seemed to always work and right on time, here he came. The dark dragon hopped off his perch to greet his friend and normal fashion blew some of his bad breath in his face.

“Erg, Toothless! We seriously need to consider changing your diet,” the young man roughly around the age of seventeen stated to his closest friend.

Toothless glared at him while growling.

This made the man chuckle, “I’m just kidding bud. Are you ready to go?”

With that said the dragon’s personality switched back to his happy self as they both prepared to go for a ride.

It was the same round trip around the island like every morning, but now the young Viking was grown and being molded into the next Chief. This meant that their playful flights were now a chore of checking the safety of Berk. He could not help but smile as they flew over the forest near Raven’s Peak. Even the Night Fury purred remembering the first day they met. Though it was the young Viking’s fault for taking down the mighty beast; he did make up those actions by building him a new tail and creating a bond no one could ever imagine.

As they flew over the landscape, something caught the attention of the sleek Night Fury and before the trainer knew what was happening Toothless dive bomb the object.

The teen screamed and pulled on the reins. He even went as far as to mess with the tail just as long as it made the dragon stop, but nothing worked.

Both dragon and rider came crashing into the earth tumbling over one another as the cord that kept them together snapped, sending the boy flying across the clearing. Gaining his bearings, he glared at his dragon who was also shaking his head and stabling his feet from the landing.

“Toothless!” He roared shaking his finger as he went up to his scaly friend, “What in Odin’s name were you thinking! You useless reptile!”

The useless reptile, on the other hand, was searching around for that glimmer of light that caught his attention. When he landed and got up the glimmer disappeared and neither men were focused enough to realize what was going to happen next.

Out of the corner of the dragon’s eye, he caught sight of something moving in the shadows of the trees. His slit pupils tried to lock on the thing, but it was too fast moving. Each movement made the dragon’s scales stand up and his claws dig in the dirt.

As soon as Toothless’ guard went up, so did the Viking’s. Slowly the young man moved to grab his dagger that lay resting on his side belt. Before he could even touch the handle Toothless was on his back kicking and scratching at what could only be another dragon.

His green eyes squinted to see what typed, it could be as they fought. When the realization hit, his eyes went wide as he gasped, “is that- another Night Fury!?”

That is when he felt himself being shot back to the nearest tree and a painful pinch in his left shoulder region. His emerald eyes looked over and he choked back a puff of air. There was a dagger in him! What made him worried more was that Toothless was losing his own battle with the other dragon. He was pinned down with the other Night Fury’s claws, which were aimed right at his throat. The hesitance in the dragon’s movement made the rider believe that tie was waiting for a signal to give the final blow. All Hiccup could do was stare at his friend, while trying to remove the blade from his arm and the bark of the tree.

His eyes unfocused off the scene when the same glimmer that attracted his dragon to the forest floor appeared just around the tree line. Moments later he saw the glimmer disappeared and he saw the shift in the shadows. That’s when his own movements froze and a voice shot out from across the clearing.

“What are you doing here?” the voice was gruff mixed with a sweet mellow sound to it.

“I could ask you the same question,” he replied. That is when the figure stood up from the trees casting a dark silhouette for Hiccup to see. When peering at the figure he spoke aloud, “a boy?”

The figured walked up to the pinned male causing the trapped male to back up against the trunk, ignoring the pain. Reaching the trapped mouse they instantly pressed the dagger deeper into the flesh as their forearm pressed against their throat cutting off his airway just enough for him to still talk. They lean in close for him to see her feminine glaring face as she spoke, “who are you calling a boy?” Waiting too long for his reply she twisted the dagger a little making Hiccup wheezed in pain. She ignored the same sound coming from the concern beast and moved to the next question rattling in her brain. “Now I will not ask this twice, what are you doing here? And answer truthfully or neither of you will not take your next breath.”

He managed to rasp out his answer, “I live here. You’re on Berk.”

“Try again.” She pressed harder on the dagger so the hilt was touching his skin.

Hissing in pain as he looked up, he gritted out, “It’s true. I swear. There’s a town. A village a few miles away from here.”

She studied his face for a few moments and watched as he painfully mouthed out a ‘please’. After those moments she loosened her arm off his neck and sighed. Her brow scrunched in thought as Hiccup watched in bewilderment. Taking a deep breath she spoke one word, “Sundown.”

“What?”

“You give me ‘till sundown to leave and I will let you go with both your lives to your village. Once you do you will never see us again.” When he just stared at her, she became frustrated, “Do we have a deal?!” 

Even though he was the trapped mouse, he considered the offer. In the end, he nodded in agreement.

Taking that as his word she told him, “Take a deep breath.”

He understood her as soon as she pulled the dagger out of his shoulder in flash. He fell to the grass fully as he clutched his bloody shoulder and screaming silently.

Toothless hearing this tried his best to escape to help, but the dragon above would not allow him too. This only made the male more upset. The other Night Fury growled at him to keep still.

With the other two bodies, the woman backed up to a safe distance, never letting her eyes leave his. With a snap of her fingers, the other dragon was off of Hiccup’s and was by the female’s side guarding her.

The male dragon did the same thing with his rider, helping him to his feet. All Hiccup could do as he stood there leaning against Toothless was stare at the two, mainly the other Night Fury. He noticed that this one seemed slimmer than his; almost smaller, but not by much.

The human noticing that the boy was not leaving glared at him and snapped, “Well, I’ve kept my end of the deal. Now leave.” When he didn’t and she was met with his stares, she questioned it, “what?”

Baffled he spat out the words, “you have a Night Fury.”

“So what?”

Still perplexed at her attitude, his one working arm went swinging, “So what? Do you know what this means?”

“I don’t care,” she said.

His jaw went slack at the words that she just said. He was about to tell her why when her mouth opened up again.

“Now are you going to leave like you promised or do I have to make you?”

Confounded by her lack of excitement of two Night Furies in front of her, he blurted out the next thing he thought would allow him to stay, “Hiccup.”

“What?” she said in annoyance.

“My name, its Hiccup,” he said again this time with a little more confidence.

“I don’t care,” she said every single syllable very clear and very irritated. “Now you need to go back to that village of yours before you bleed out on the forest floor as you promise.” She snapped her fingers and her dragon and she was walking back into the dense pine trees and shrubbery. The other Night Fury giving Toothless one final glare.

Toothless growled and was about to chase after when Hiccup stopped him.

“No bud, we promised. Besides, I think that girl might be right. I think we need to go back home, I’m feeling a bit woozy.” The rider showed this by hopping on the saddle sloppily making the black winged beast worried. He hooked in this prosthetic and both took off back to the village. It might have been the lack of blood, but as they flew the Viking could not help, but be curious about the Night Fury and the new rider.


	2. Captured

Chapter Two: Captured

When landing he knew he regretted not stopping at Gothi’s hut beforehand, but with the wound in his shoulder, he was not thinking clearly. He practically fell out of his saddle and his bloodstained tunic caught the eyes of his fellow riders, especially a very fierce blonde. She was down his throat with questions that he barely heard any of them. While he was trying to bat off the barrage of interrogations, he tried to patch his bleeding wound. Only when the other Vikings saw the extent of his shoulder did they fly him straight to Gothi and to inform his father. As soon as his father was mention Hiccup knew that it was the end of his promise to the mysterious girl.

After the last bandage was wrapped around his shoulder the blonde with him took a strike at it.

Cringing in pain as he held the wound he yelled, “By Odin’s ghost Astrid! Why would you hit me!”

“Are you insane!” she screamed, he piercing blue eyes glaring at the teen. “Never mind I know the answer because only an idiot would go out by themselves without any backup.”

Hiccup rolled his eyes, “it was routine Astrid.”

“Routine Hiccup!” she took a breath to calm down, but it did not last long. “A routine does not mean you get stabbed and then let that person go! A routine is –“

“I know what a routine is Astrid!” he shouted. His chest filled with a deep breath of air before he continued, “it was a routine. The only difference is that Toothless lost control of himself just near Raven’s Peak and for good reason. Astrid, we saw another Night Fury.”

Her blue eyes went wide, “are-are you serious?”

The lad nodded as Gothi placed his arm in a sling.

“But a Night Fury doesn’t stab you,” she answered after shaking off her shock.

“I know Astrid. It had a rider,” he said. “The strange thing was that they were not interested in seeing another Night Fury. It was like it was the last thing they wanted, but why?”

Astrid rolled her eyes and scoffed, “isn’t it obvious?”

One of his dark eyebrows rose.

“They came here to scout and learn about us. They’re a spy Hiccup and the only reason why they are leaving is that Toothless blew their cover.”

“Astrid maybe on to something Hiccup,” a large teen Viking covered in fur spoke up, “they may be after the Book of Dragons, like Heather or Dagur.”

“Fishlegs is right.”

“Oh come on you two,” Hiccup said standing up. “If she can fly on the back of a Night Fury, why would she need the book? And Heather became a friend after all that and Dagur is in jail. We all know this.”

“This is true,” a deep booming voice entered the small healer’s hut. “But before all that those two cost a lot from Berk and we are not making the same mistake.” The Chief looked down at Hiccup, whose head was bowed. “Do I make myself clear son?”

“Yes, dad.” Hiccup grumbled as a few of the other teens snickered under their breath.

Both Haddock men shot them a glare making them all stop and look up and all over the hut.

“So we agree. The dragon riders and I will bring this person back to Berk and question them.”

“Fine I’ll grab Toothless and we’ll-“

“No!” Barked Stoick making the boy halt and stare at the man with big doe eyes. “You and your dragon are to stay here in town. You are not fit to fly with an arm like that.”

“But-“

“Enough! I will not have my son attacked twice in one day.” He looked at the blonde teen standing in the room, “Astrid, gather the riders.” He left on that note as Astrid went to saddle up the other teens and their dragons.

Before Fishlegs could leave Hiccup grabbed his bulky arm and made him turn around. “Fishlegs when you go out there-“

“Look Hiccup, your father is right she needs to be brought back here.”

“I get it Fishlegs, but I,” he took a breath, “I gave her my word she could leave here. Just make sure I can keep my word.”

“I’ll try Hiccup. I promise.” With that the other male left on his Gronkle giving the slimmer boy a chance to calm down and head back to the village with his best friend.

The sun was going on high noon as they continued the search for the intruders. Where ever they were hiding, they were doing a fantastic job of it. It was around this time Stoick, the Chief of Berk, made the dragon riders to split up.

This is when Astrid and her beautiful blue Nadder, Stormfly, decided to search closer to the ground for the thick brush was hard to see in the air. They were about to take a small break when they heard a noise just a few yards away. Stormfly’s tail spikes stood on end until her rider calmed her down. The two girls stealthily made their way towards the noise and noticed they were near the river close to Raven’s Peak, just like Hiccup had told her. The Viking gripped her ax’s handle as she made her way closer to the source of the sound. When they were near it the Viking ducked behind a tree and peered around it. What she saw made her eyes narrow.

There kneeling down by the river’s bank filling a canteen was the person they were searching for. The only problem was the Night Fury that Hiccup had seen was nowhere in sight. She motioned for her Nadder closer as she made her decision. She took a deep breath as she sat upon her dragon. Leaning in close she whispered, “Are you ready girl?”

The dragon clicked her head to the side towards her and chirped once before Astrid gave her signal, “Fetch.”

Within seconds, the two rushed through the tree and picked up the screaming female. All three took off toward the skies and just as Astrid predicted the Night Fury was close on their tail.

During the chase, the prey the Nadder was holding kept threatening the other girl to let her go. All the while, Astrid was thankful that Stormfly and her were fast enough to keep dodging the black dragon. The training she did was paying off, but not for long. They needed to get back to the open air where her back up would be waiting and together they would be able to get the reptile off her tail. When they did another bank turn, it gave them the opportunity to reach the open air.

Her plan was working as the other dragon followed her and the Night Fury did not expect four other dragons to join the fight.

As the other riders were shocked just as Hiccup had been when encountering the Night Fury, the Chief was not. When the dark dragon’s golden eyes locked with the blue Nadder; Thornado and Stoick locked on it. Before it could fire another plasma blast the eldest Viking gave his Thunderdrum the order and watched as its piercing scream brought down the beast.

All of them watched as a disoriented fierce dragon tumbled out of the sky and crash back into the thick forest. The only thing that they all heard was its painful wail and the trespasser’s scream for her fallen friend.

“Make sure it does not follow us as we go back!” ordered Stoick the Vast.

As they were flying back some of the riders were boasting about the win. One was worried about what would happen to the Night Fury and the other was thinking about the mission. As for the girl in the Nadder’s claws, all she could do was glare at them all.

When they made it back the stranger was immediately thrown into a cell. She wasn’t given any food or water. Not even a bucket was provided for her. Not that she would ask for any of it, for she had not spoken a word since brought back to the village.

Of course, as soon as they landed Hiccup was begging his father to let him talk to her. He was denied his request, only making the teen plead more.

“Enough Hiccup!” the bearded male yelled, “you are not a child anymore, so stop this pathetic whining.” He sighed when he saw his son’s face, but kept up his tough Viking exterior. “I will be the only one to talk or question this girl.”

“And if she doesn’t talk?” he battered back, still hoping to get his chance to chat with her.

“Then she will be put on trial and judged by the council on whether she should be executed.”

“For what!” Hiccup’s outraged cry echoed.

With his serious eyes, Stoick answered, “For the assignation attempt on the Isle of Berk’s heir.”

He gaped at the information trying to wrap his brain around the notion. “You can’t be serious. She just wanted to be left alone. She was going to leave! Astrid, tell him!” His green eyes pleading with her.

The young blonde turned her eyes away from his, unable to say anything. 

His face was one that shown how baffled and hurt he felt. His voice did not hide it either when it cracked as he called out to his other friend, “Fishlegs?”

Fishlegs gave the same response as Astrid.

“Fine,” he huffed and went to jump on the back of Toothless leaving the scene.

“Hiccup,” Astrid called out, but Stoick placed his large hand on her shoulder stopping her from chasing him.

“Let him go, lass. You kids go home rest up as I deal with other matters.”

All the teens did as their leader asked, but all feeling the sting of Hiccup’s words.

It was a little after nightfall when the dragon trainer returned to the village and he had one thing on his mind. To talk to the girl and convince her to tell the truth on why she was here. However, his first step was to get inside the holding cell. Looking towards the building he noticed only one guard standing there. He was thankful for that and even more so when he saw who the person was.

It was Bucket, a very large but not so bright Viking. He received his name because of a bucket he wore on his head that protects a soft spot.

“Okay bud, you make sure no one bothers us once I get in there.”

“Once Toothless gave his nod of approval, the one-legged Viking was off.

When reaching the doorway of the building Hiccup calmed his nerves and greeted the man. “Hey there, Bucket.”

“Hiccup?” the Viking said in confusion, “what are you doing out here? And this late?”

“Oh you know, just taking a stroll around the village and checking in on our guest.”

Bucket scratched his head, “No, I am sure your father said no one goes in, but him.”

“Ah, but you see the thing is,” Hiccup said waving his hand around, “my dad told me I could. You know to get the practice in before becoming Chief. Besides, you and I know there’s no going against the Chief.”

The Viking though about it and nodded. He stepped aside for the boy could enter.

Before he did think, he stopped and turned to Bucket. “Say why don’t you take a break from guard duty and take a stroll. I mean Toothless will be standing by and no one is crazy enough to go against a five hundred pound fire breathing lizard.”

Again the man thought about it and with him being who he was thought it would be an okay thing to take the lad’s advice.

This made the young teen smile as his schemed worked and the human guard was replaced with his best friend. He took a deep sigh as he turned to the door. “Okay remember the plan no one in or out unless it’s me.”

Toothless nodded in understanding and Hiccup quickly step inside and closed the door.

Candles were lit giving the cell’s iron bars and the captive inside a warm orange glow. The person’s back was facing him as he walked in her direction. He cringed when the spring in his fake leg squeaked causing a loud echo in the room. The woman turned her body to see him and all he could do was nervously smile and give her an awkward wave with his free arm. “Um hi… again.”

Her blue eyes narrowed and she snarled as she said her first words in the village, “you.”


	3. Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read, review, leave kudos, and just enjoy the story.

Chapter Three: Interrogation

If her words could be dragon's venom then Hiccup would be a dead fish from the tone she was using. The thought of this being a bad idea only crossed his mind for a second, but with the way she was staring at him made it all too real that this was. It almost looked like she wanted him to burst into flames.

He gulped and walked over to the cell trying not to drag his feet. When he was standing there he just fiddled with his fingers trying to start a conversation with her. Nothing came to mind. Not with that glare of hers. Luckily, he didn't have to start it.

"I could. No, I should kill you!" she slammed her hands around the bars shaking the door. "Do you know what you did!"

He began to stutter, "Well you see. The thing is-"

"Save it!" she screamed as she gripped the bars making her knuckles turn white as she did not look at him. She was taking deep harsh breaths and Hiccup could clearly see that she was thinking about something. He was correct because the next thing that she hissed out was, "You lied."

That made the Viking teen angry and he spat out, "Actually, I am trying to keep that promise still."

The female rolled her eyes and huffed. Not buying a single word he was saying.

"Look!" he screamed, even more, agitated with the girl's attitude. "If you don't tell us why you are here than me breaking a promise to you will be the least of your worries."

"Why I'm here!" she yelled, "Since I came here I was attacked twice and now all I want to do is leave!"

"I know that," Hiccup stated calmly. "And I am trying to help."

The brunet looked at him in disbelief, "Help? Do you call shooting my dragon down helping? And now because of that, she might even be…" she trailed off not wanting to finish her thought. "There's no way anyone can help me now."

Hiccup stepped closer to the iron cage and spoke to her once more, "I can try, but it won't work unless you listen to me." When he saw that she was willing too, he took a sigh of relief. "Now we both seemed to get off on the wrong foot."

"Especially you Peggy." She gestured to his prosthetic limb.

He rolled his eyes, "yes, that's very funny, but look you need to tell the Chief your name and come up with a reason why you attacked his son."

"Wait," she was shocked at the information presented to her, "You're that big loaf's son!"

"Yes, but you need to listen. If you do not tell him the truth, the whole truth, the only way you are leaving Berk is because you are going to Valhalla. Do you understand that?"

The prisoner stayed silent, her mind racing.

Hiccup was impatient though, "Well?"

"Fine," she gritted out and she held out her hand, "You got yourself a deal."

He smiled and shook her hand. He was only taken back when she pulled him close to the bars and told him the other part of the deal.

"But only if you find my dragon."

He released himself from her grasp and straighten out his shirt and sling. "Wouldn't dream of not doing that, but yes I'll find your dragon." Hiccup walked towards the exit and before leaving he said his farewell to her, "I would get some sleep if I were you. Tomorrow will be here sooner than you think."

When he left the girl slumped to the stone floor of the cell and stared at the matching ceiling before mumbling, "What did I get myself into?"

The morning sun came into her jail cell and she exhaled. Tomorrow did come sooner than she thought and she had no idea what shew as going to tell this Chief. She also did not know if that boy would even look for her friend, but all she could do was hope. She did not have any other choice, but to hope he would.

In that instance of praying the door swung open revealing the large shadow of Stoick the Vast. His voice echoed even when he was speaking in a calm voice, "Well are you willing to give your side or let conclusions be drawn?"

She stood up and looked at the man with red puffy eyes from the tears she let slip through the night. Her voice was tired and scratchy from a missed night of sleep. "Yes, sir. I am willing to talk about the other day and why I am here."

"Very well then, I need a name."

She looked puzzled and he clarified.

"Your name Miss."

Nodding and feeling stupid, she answered, "My name is Eira."

"Eira what?"

She looked even more confused and so Stoick moved on.

"What tribe do you belong to Eira?"

"It is just my dragon and I sir," the teen looked ashamed when telling him this and he took note of her demeanor.

"Well then," he stroke his beard, "Why come to Berk?"

"I just needed to rest. We both did."

"If that was the case, then you should have come to the village."

She sighed and brushed some of her dark brown bangs out of her face, "Many people do not take kindly to a dragon. So even if I knew about your village here I still would not have come."

He made a small hum and then asked, "You care for this dragon, do you?"

"She's my only friend," she answered. "And that boy attacked her. Attacked us!"

"So that's why you fought back."

"We would have been gone if it wasn't for him!" Eira shrieked grasping the bars. When she saw the Chief's face she backed off and looked away. Her head as bent and she held off the tears that threaten to fall.

Stoick saw this and spoke up, "I have everything I need to know Eira. I will get back to you on whether you will be leaving the island." He turned and left the room, only leaving the poor girl more confused.

As expected Hiccup was outside waiting for his father. The larger man sighed mentally as he saw his small stature son running towards him.

Stopping in front of him Hiccup asked, "Well? You're letting her go right?"

"It's not that simple son."

"But you talked to her. You heard her story."

"And I am guessing you did too last night," the older Viking snapped. Though when seeing his son's own harden, yet fear-stricken face he told the lad what was happening. "Look Hiccup, the council still needs to meet and decide what we should do. It is how we make decisions around here."

"But you are the Chief, you have the final say."

"Yes, but I also need our people to be happy and safe. The council makes this possible. Without their opinions I have chaos and I cannot allow that to happen."

"So what? We're just going to let her either rot in jail or kill her?" the auburn hair boy angrily asked.

The Viking pinched the bridge of his nose when the idea struck him, "If you and the other riders bring back her dragon and show everyone she means us no harm. It will likely sway the council."

"Really?" his face brighten when the man nodded and in a split second he called to her own dragon and hopped in the saddle.

Before the two boys left Stoick gave Hiccup specific instructions, "You just be careful with that arm of yours. Any more damage and-"

"I know, I know dad," he interrupted wanting to get a move on but wanting to settle his father's worry. "I will. Just try to stall them, until I return please."

"I'll do my best."

With that, the father watched as his son took off on the Night Fury searching for the one thing Hiccup believed that would save the girl's life.


	4. Rescuing a Night Fury

The first person Hiccup grabbed was Fishlegs and his Gronckle, Meatlug. When arriving at the rider's house he was, of course, confused, but when Hiccup explain what was going on he was still not sure of the situation. He was on board though as the twins and Snotlout were dragged along.

The final person was Astrid and Hiccup was hesitant when knocking on her door. Maybe he was too hesitant because Snotlout was the one to knock and explain everything to the blonde.

Her expression was not one that showed excitement for the idea and she made it clear she was not for it. "You're joking right?" When Hiccup's expression was serious she exasperated, "Why are you even helping her Hiccup!"

When he wouldn't speak up Fishlegs did, "She's not the only one who is curious as to why Hiccup."

As he scanned the group with his green eyes he saw all of them on Astrid's side.

Even his cousin had his arms cross and nodding. "Yeah. I mean this crazy chick tried to assassinate you and now you want to save her dragon."

"On the other hand is it that hard thee assassinate Hiccup?" the female twin, Ruffnut, asked.

"True. You would think someone as small as our dear Hiccup would be easy to take down," the male twin answered. "Even with a Night Fury at his side."

"Guys!" Hiccup yelled as their private debate began to get out of control.

"Wait," Astrid called out as she was thinking. Everyone paused and waited for her to continue. "This is about the other Night Fury isn't it?"

Their leader gulped under her stare and tried his best not to answer or respond to her. He didn't have to either, for she figured it out.

"It is! Hiccup," she groaned, "you have to be insane. What do you think she'll be grateful to you and show you where Night Furies are or spill some kind of secret you don't already know from Toothless?"

"Well I don't know really," he dragged.

"Does your father know about this or are we going behind his back?"

He perked up with that question, "Actually Astrid it was my father's idea. Besides Night Fury or not, we shot down and hurt a dragon and it's our responsibility to help any dragon that comes our way."

Everyone seemed to rally behind him, but the Hofferson girl. She sat on her Deadly Nadder with a glare and arms crossed over her chest.

"Fine, but if you are lying to us Hiccup Stormfly is going to have fun playing fetch."

"Fair enough."

"Okay," she sighed, "we'll show you where the dragon went down at. It might still be in that area."

Hiccup smiled and all six of them took off on their dragons to find the missing one.

When landing at the spot Astrid had directed them to, it was clear that this had been the scene where the dragon fell. There were broken tree limbs and gashes in the dirt. There was even a small trace of dried blood within the ground. Hiccup touched it and sighed.

"Well looks like the Night Fury was here."

"Yeah, but where did it go?" Fishlegs asked, his voice wavering between curiosity and fear.

Snotlout picked up on this and began joking with the large lad. "Aww is Fishy Wishy scared of a little Night Fury?"

"Quit Snotlout!"

"Pa-please!" he said, "We already know what a Night Fury is like, so why are you so scared?"

"We know what Toothless is like," Astrid chimed in, "but this is a rogue dragon. A hurt one at that. Who knows what it is capable of?" She gripped her ax handle tightly keeping her guard up.

Hiccup wanted to correct her, but he knew she was right. If he had not freed Toothless for his own trap, he was sure that his best friend would have killed him that day.

"Come on guys, I think it went this way," the young leader said ushering them with his good arm.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Snotlout called as the others hopped back on their dragons following Hiccup. "Now we're all about going after this dangerous dragon?"

"It's what we came out here for."

In a panic and a little nervous about the quest at hand Snotlout tried to back out, "Well how about I stay here with Fishlegs since he's so scared." Fishlegs glared at the Viking for the comment, but Snotlout continued, "or incase it comes back here."

"We stick together Snotlout. Now come on."

He groaned but followed the leader as they trucked through the forest.

It was at least another hour before they found another pile of dried blood. When they saw a small clearing up ahead they went to investigate it, with Hiccup upfront. The gang gasped at what they saw. Some covered their mouths afraid of being heard. For right in the clearing was a large mountain side's rock face with a perfect dark dragon laying down and licking one of their front legs.

Watching the dragon closely the gang all saw that when the dragon went to stand up she was fine until she put weight on her leg she was cleaning and a piercing cry escaped her.

Everyone had the same look on their face after hearing the cry. It was a look of guilt and shame and no one felt it more than Hiccup. Especially, when the dragon made the same look of defeat that Toothless did all those years ago.

"It's hurt," was all Hiccup said as he got off his saddle.

"Well no duh," said Tuffnut, the male twin.

He ignored him and moved closer to the fallen Night Fury with his own right behind him.

"Wait, Hiccup. What are you doing? Get back here!" Astrid hissed, but the boy only stopped for a moment.

"Just stay hidden and if it looks like it's going to attack, you know what to do." HE continued his way towards the Night Fury.

"We do?" Ruffnut inquired.

Astrid hissed his name once more, but he ignored her.

Slowly, the leader walked up to the injured Night Fury. Upon closer inspection, he realized that unlike Toothless, this one seemed slimmer and have a smaller structure. Given that he assumed that this Night Fury might be a girl. They both looked like they had the same coloring, but her eyes were a different color. Hers was more of golden honey, while Toothless had yellow-green ones. As he stepped closer, he cringed when the spring in his artificial leg squeaked alerting the dragon.

Her eyes narrowed and her pupils turned into slits. The growl she was sending to them was only a warning to stay away.

Choosing to ignore it Hiccup and Toothless took a closer step. His hands were in a defense position as he inched near the other dragon, while his dragon was behind him in case it decided to attack. In a calm peaceful tone, Hiccup tried to reach the dragon's sensibility, "Whoa there, girl. I'm only here to help."

All it made the reptile do was bare her fangs and growl at him as his hand reached out towards it. When he did take another step, the dragon snapped her jaws in his direction.

Toothless growled at the outburst and stepped in between the two repeating the action back.

This made the other stand on her three good legs and get into a fighting stance.

Hiccup watched this and saw his own dragon do the same. With the tension growing between the two, the boy panicked and did the only thing he could think of to stop it. He jumped between the hissing Night Furies screaming at them to back off one another.

Both male and female looked at the human with round pupils and their head cocked to the side in bewilderment.

"Both of you need to calm down," he said and turned to the female, "look you are injured and your friend needs you." He didn't know if she was even paying attention to what he was saying, but she was looking at him without growling and he was happy for it. "Let us take you to her, please." He held out his palm towards her snout.

The dragon eyes it suspiciously and took a quick look at the other Night Fury to see his reaction towards the human's paw. When she saw that he was backing down, she looked at the toothpick human once more. She didn't know if she could trust him, but if he was right about her friend then she had no other choice. The black reptile laid back down and relaxed in front of them. She refused to place her nose into the human's hand.

Watching her movements Hiccup slowly put his hand down. He was almost offended at her response and a little baffled by it, yet he was happy to have her cooperate with them. "Well, it looks like she's willing to trust us. That's a good thing right, bud?"

Toothless shrugged not really know what to make of the female.

Hiccup at least did and he called out to his friend to grab the tarp to carry the injured passenger back to Berk.

It took a few moments to get her on their makeshift gurney and carefully flew her back towards the dragon academy. The academy was the only space they had to hold her and to get a good reading on her wounds. Fishlegs and Ruffnut were left in charge of figuring how to do that, while Hiccup took the others to go find his father.

The first place to check was the Great Hall where the meeting of the council was taking place. However, they all came to a halt when they saw the Chief coming up the road where the prison hut stood.

Hiccup's heart dropped at the sight of him. As Stoick drew closer to them the boy called out, "Dad?"

The man perked up at hearing his son's voice, but he knew he had some news to break to him.

All Hiccup could think about after seeing the look of his dad's face was he had failed and he was not going to like what he was about to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed it please leave kudos and comments.


	5. Reunited

"Dad?" he called out again, "what's going on?" When his father didn't say anything he asked another question, "What did the council decide?"

"I tried to convince them Hiccup," was all he said. Before Hiccup could yell and run, Stoick spoke stopping him, "But as you told me earlier I am the Chief and I have the final say." He took a couple of steps aside and they were greeted with the sight of the brunette standing there without shackles.

All seemed to be happy about the outcome, no one more so than Hiccup.

Astrid caught sight of that and she frowned, crossing her arms.

Hiccup walked up to the two of them and stopped next to his father.

The silence between them became awkward and uncomfortable until she spoke up, "so did you keep your word this time?"

The bite in her words stung a little, but he nodded. "Yes, I did and Astrid can take you to your dragon."

At the mention of her name, she stepped up and ushered the female to follow them back to the academy.

She did so without taking another glance at Hiccup.

Both Haddock men stood together watching the group of them disappear. The younger one had so many questions about what happened in between the time he was gone.

"Eira seemed grateful for what you did for her."

"Eira?"

The father looked at his son for a moment in surprise, "She never told you her name?" When Hiccup shook his head, the man gained a chuckle from it. "Guess she didn't trust you enough with that piece of information."

"Well, she did allow me to go find her dragon for her."

"Oh, so you know her dragon's name then?" Stoick wagered.

He puckered his lips in a tight frown knowing he did not know that piece of information either.

Stoick shook his head chuckling unable to wrap his head around the fact his son would throw himself doing the girl's bidding without any real information at all. Then again he acted this way about the last girl that came to their island, even when it came down to Astrid he acted like this. "Well if I were you I would catch up with your friends and our new guest to learn more about her."

The teen shamefully nodded and took off towards the academy also.

Watching his son go Stoick sighed, "That boy has a lot more to learn."

Walking towards the academy the three teens tried to strike up a conversation with the new girl.

"So what's your name?"

She completely ignored the question by asking her own, "how much further is this place?"

This only made Astrid annoyed, "look all we are trying to do is be nice and get to know you."

"Oh, and shooting down my dragon and capturing me is how you people go about that? How thoughtful."

Astrid clenched her fist and bit the inside of her cheek ready to punch her when Hiccup's voice was heard. They all stopped and the newcomer groaned as they waited for him to catch up.

When he did, she spoke up, "Great now that Peggy is here, can we keep moving?"

"Geez who put a lobster in her pants?" Tuffnut murmured to Snotlout, who only agreed with the twin.

Unluckily for them, she heard their little conversation and she answered as she glared, "You guys did when you interrupted my plans to leave this Gods forsaken rock with people on it."

Snotlout was about to yell back when Hiccup interrupted them that left the four speechless. "Okay let's just calm down here and Eira it's only just bit further, so let's keep moving." He led her stunned body a few steps in the direction of the old killing ring, while the others stood there speechless.

Dumfounded Eira asked, "You know my name?"

He smirked at that, "well yeah, my father told me."

She snickered, "of course he did."

"And now I know your name, maybe it would be better if you actually use mine," he offered. "Instead of calling me Peggy."

"Fair enough. So what is it?"

"Hiccup."

"Seriously?" she asked stunned, "you mean you weren't making that up back there in the forest?"

"Um no, why would I do that?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, what kind of parents in their right mind names their kid that?"

A little hurt by the statement his comment had some sting to it, "It's a tradition for Berk." He stepped up his pace and when he heard her soft 'oh', he started to feel bad. His pace slowed and his voice was softer, "we're almost there, so don't worry about it."

Needless to say, no one talked after that as they continued the path. When arriving at the academy Eira caught her first sight it reminded her of a huge cage. The heavy door creaked when it open for the five, sending a wave of goosebumps over Eira's skin. However, as soon as she caught a glimpse of her Night Fury she sprinted and called out the dragon's name, "Dust!"

She crashed into her as her arms flung around the oversize gecko's neck. In return, the dragon licked her cheek, at least tried to yet manage to get the whole side of her face.

Eira laughed making the others go wide-eyed, but the newcomer continued as Dust purred. Her hands held her friend's head calming down enough to speak, "oh I missed you to girl. I missed you too."

Not wanting to ruin the reunion of the two Hiccup went about to ask his other two friends what was wrong with their patient.

"Well, she sprained her leg, which should heal in a couple of weeks," Fishlegs explained, "but her broken wing will take a few months."

"Thanks, Fishlegs," said Hiccup even though no one liked the sound of the broken wing.

"Hey what about me!" Ruffnut cried, "If it wasn't for me holding bags of dragon nip into this beast's face Fishlegs would have been fished sticks by now."

All the heart filled celebration between the two girls stopped as Eira gritted out, "No one wouldn't have to worry about that if none of you attacked us in the first place."

"Hey you coming here isn't anyone's fault, but your own," Astrid threw back at her.

"Well Blondie it is our fault that I am stuck here," Eira stomped up to Astrid, then poked her in the shoulder as she spoke, "and it is your fault that I have to worry about a broken wing on my friend. Who may not be able to fly afterward."

"Well if you were normal and just came to the village in the first place," Astrid poked the girl back, shoving her a little. "None of this would be happening."

Both girls were at each other's throat with insults and words, yet each was waiting until the other made the first punch. Poor Hiccup was trying to calm them down and defuse the situation with no success. The others were no help as the twins and Snotlout were chanting and making bets. Fishlegs was trying to stay out of it keeping the dragons at a calm status.

Hiccup finally had enough of the bickering, but Eira still had one more chance to scream out her concerns.

"Do you even know what it does to a dragon when they can't fly!"

"Enough you two!" the male yelled pushing the two away from each other with the help of Toothless. "Astrid why don't you and the gang do some dragon racing. Blow off some steam."

The fierce warrior glared at the new girl before making her decision, "fine. Let's go guys." They all hopped on their dragons and took off following the blonde Viking.

This left Hiccup and Toothless alone with Eira and Dust. Both humans standing there in awkward silence. Eira went back to comfort her dragon when Hiccup spoke up, "Listen Eira I know you are concern about Dust, but no one here will allow her wing to get so bad where she won't be able to fly." When she didn't respond he walked up closer to her, "Gothi is our healer and the best one I have ever seen and Fishlegs knows so much about dragons that he can look at a dragon and ramble off stats you wouldn't believe. So she's in good hands by being here." Again when she didn't respond he went to reach for her shoulder to comfort her.

She angrily pushed his hand away. "Why don't you just leave us alone," the female stressed as her eyes pleaded with his to do just that. Turning she went back to sit next to Dust, who placed her head in her rider's lap. Her fingertip stroking and tracing her leathery scales.

Hiccup watched the scene for a couple of seconds before tapping the hide of his own Night Fury's neck. "Come on bud, let's give them some space."

Toothless stood there and watched the female dragon. His head cock slightly to the side when her golden eyes looked in his direction. His tail wagged a little stirring up some of the dirt on the stone floor of the arena, but when she closed them he stopped. His trainer was now pushing him to move when Eira's voice was heard.

"You're still here?"

Caught by her, Hiccup tried to explain, "We were just about to leave, sorry." He turned to his friend and pushed a little harder, "Come on Toothless."

With no more reaction from the other dragon, Toothless started to walk out of the academy, making the boy very thankful to escape the new comer's wrath.

When he was out of earshot Eira groaned and held her head in her hands. She was muttering stupid repeatedly while doing so. As the pity party dwindled she began to scratch under the dragon's chin.

The giant lizard gave off a purr like sound as she listened to the girls babbling and complaining.

"What did we get ourselves into little lady?"

Dust growled and clicked her chirps out to correct the human's mistake.

"Okay, okay what did I get us into? Geez pushier lately aren't you?"

Of course, the dragon paid no mind to her comment, for her attention was on her friend's wonderful scratching. That is until Eira decided to make some remarks about the other male dragon.

"That other Night Fury seemed to take an interest in you."

Dust snorted, denying the fact.

"Oh don't think I didn't notice that tail wag of his when you looked at him," she smirked hearing Dust's growl. "And as far as dragon standards he doesn't look that bad."

Eira regretted that comment when Dust hit her with her good wing, causing her human to laugh and back off. However, Dust did rest her head in the girl's lap and cover her snout with her front leg making it clear that Eira's comment was not off with the dragon's thoughts.

The sun was starting to set and Berk's new visitor had not once left her dragon's side. Not even when the cold chill air began to come in and she started to shiver. The tunic she wore had no sleeves and was model to feel more of a roman style. Needless to say, it was not the best for these type of conditions. She held herself together and whenever one of the teens were to come by she tried to stop the shaking in her bones. She fiddled with the chain that hung around her neck as Dust tried to keep her friend warm. She went to grab the trinket that her red tunic hid when Hiccup and Toothless came into view to make her stop.

The two boys looked like they were carrying food. Hiccup with a plate of chicken and Toothless with two baskets of what the girls could only presume was fish by the smell.

Eira only noticed that they were coming up to them when Hiccup's artificial leg squeaked. She tried not to smile at his cringed expression. He only relaxed when she voiced, "You should get that fixed."

"Yeah I know," he shrugged and offered her the plate. "I figured you were hungry."

She never even noticed until the food was presented in front of her. Dust, on the other hand, didn't hide her starvation and dove her head in the pile of fish Toothless tipped over for her.

The male Night Fury stood in shock at the scene, but with a nudged from Hiccup both of them were heading back out of the arena. Eira's question was the only thing that stopped them.

"You're not going to stay?"

Hiccup was in a little bit of disbelief when he answered, "Um no, I know you wanted to be left alone. Besides I have my meal waiting for me in the Great Hall."

She only nodded feeling slightly embarrassed for her actions. She then took bites out of her chicken avoiding eye contact with all of them.

Not wanting to keep her uncomfortable both of the boys left, but Dust's eyes were still locked on her small human.

When Eira noticed it, she snapped, "Don't give me that look!"

The dragon turned her head away after that and continued to eat in silence.

Night had fallen and Eira ended up putting on the hood portion of her tunic, taking into account that no one would be able to see her doing so. She curled with Dust and the fierce Night Fury wrapped her good wing and tail around the frail girl. The teen's teeth chattered as she looked up at the beast, "Would be nice to have a fire huh, girl?"

She rubbed her forearms cursing for her fashion choice, yet thankful that it did consist of pants and warm boots.

Dust looked around trying to find anything that looked like scrap kindle to burn. Finding nothing of the sort she concentrated on keeping her mammal friend warm. She nuzzled her cold skin blowing warm puffs of breath on her calming down her goosebumps and shivers.

It was later on during the night when both girls were out cold that the academy's doors open once more. A shadow of a person came inside and walked up to the sleeping guests. It was evident that it had been a good idea to come when the person saw the girl shake from the chilly night air and her teeth chattering more than a woman who loved to gossip.

The person smiled and draped the blanket securely around her. The small bundle of sticks they carried on their back was dropped on the cobblestone floor and they got working on setting up a small fire. It took longer than expected, but when it was done the clashing of teeth and harsh shivering stopped and the guest's sleeping face finally looked relaxed. Feeling better about the choices they made the person left to return to their warm bed to get a good night's rest.


	6. Independent

The morning had risen and Dust let out a loud yawn succeeding in making her sleeping partner jump awake.

Eira glared at her dragon, who only chuckled and ignored her complaints. Huffing off her annoyance, she began to work out the kinks in her shoulders that were earned by sleeping on a hard surface. As she did the fur finally rolled off her, making both girls notice it was there. Curious as to where it came from, Eira turned to Dust silently asking the question with just her stare.

The dragon, however, didn't care where the material came from and began her morning routine. Her routine consist of cleaning her beautiful dark scales that held a shimmer of purple with her tongue, almost the way a cat would bath itself.

The brunette blew her bangs out of her eyes and huffed. She fixed the one long braid that fell over her right shoulder and her bun that sat at the base of her head. The last thing she did before hauling the fur over her shoulder was to make sure that the trinket she wore was safely hidden under her tunic. She gave a quick goodbye to her friend and set off towards the village to find the generous Viking.

Walking around the village was not an easy task for her. Not only were there people running about doing their daily preparations and occupations, but the different dragons zigzagging throughout had no idea how much chaos they were causing. Even without the people and dragons, the village itself was like a giant maze. She ended up at the docks at least twice or maybe there was more than one. It seemed plausible with all the fishing they did. Either way, she did not find the person she was searching for there. She was about to give up when she bumped into someone and caused a huge disaster of knocking the things over within one of the buildings as she tried to catch herself. Her blue eyes widen in fear and embarrassment as she scrambled to fix the mess.

The man she ran into carefully picked up the fur she was carrying with his one and only good hand and gave the girl a look as she frantically put his equipment back. Sadly, it was all in the wrong place and he had to stop her.

"Whoa there lass, I can handle putting that away."

"Um, okay," she mumbled.

He handed the blanket back to her as he began to straighten out the mess.

Eira watched him and a wave of guilt washed over her. "I am sorry about that I was just-"

"Eh, don't worry about that," he brushed it off-putting away some of his tools in their proper place. When he finally saw her he asked, "You must be Eira."

Her blue eyes gave him a suspicious look, not enjoying the idea of a stranger knowing her name. She clutched the fur tighter questioning him, "And how would you know that?"

"Hiccup told me of course."

That took her by surprise, "You know Hiccup?"

He nodded, "He is the Chief's son."

"That makes sense," she mumbled and rolled her eyes at her stupidity.

"And also my apprentice since he was littler."

"Oh?"

"Yep," he turned around to see her still standing in the doorway. "Well don't linger there all day, come in and take a seat." He tossed a stool near her and then got back to his work.

The girl nodded and took her seat. Taking a look around the hut she could only venture that it was a forge, but was confused as to how a man with a hook for a hand could craft any weapons. That was until she watched as he changed the hook out for a pair of pliers and then a hammer. She gulped and looked away. Her eyes wandering all over the nooks and crannies in the place. After scanning her environment she began to ask some questions.

"So is Hiccup still your apprentice or is he doing something else?"

"Oh, that boy still comes here to work and to tweak on his things. His workshop is back there in the corner if you want to take a look."

"Are you sure?"

He waved a hand telling her to go ahead, which she did. The first thing she saw were sheets of parchments with different drawings and writings on it. Taking a closer look she realized there were all schematics of different inventions and mostly of a familiar Night Fury. They all seemed to focus around the tail fin and different prosthetics for said missing fin.

"He drew all these?"

The smith looked over his shoulder to see what she was talking about. "His charcoal scratches you mean?" he joked and she nodded. "Oh yeah. That boy is always scribbling away at some new idea he imagined."

She hummed and kept looking through them. Eira was so focused in her gazing and the black smith's background music he was singing, she did not notice the shadow hovering over her. "Why is he so focus on the tail fin section of a Night Fury?"

"Because Toothless is missing one of his," Hiccup's deep childlike voice ranged out causing the girl to jump.

Eira was so startled by his appearance that she knocked over half of his things on his workbench on the floor and almost tripped over the small stool that was sticking out. She would have fallen if he had not steady her.

"And they called me a hiccup," he snickered at his joke.

"Hey you two!" the blacksmith yelled, "Be careful!"

"Sorry Gobber," the teen male replied, "we'll clean this up."

Gobber grunted and turned his attention back to the mace he was forging.

Without realizing it Hiccup was still holding on to Eira. He only noticed when she mumbled out thanks with a beet red stain on her cheeks from the embarrassing display of hers. His own copied hers, but not for the same reason. He quickly let go and stumbled on what to say. He didn't have to stumble for long when she thrust the blanket in his face. Hiccup raised an eyebrow at her silently asking her what this was.

Glaring she told him, "don't give me that look. I know you gave this to me last night and it was a good gesture, but I don't need your charity."

He smirked and handed the fur back to her, "Well whoever gave it to you, I wouldn't consider it charity to do so. I would consider it as borrowing it for your stay here."

She huffed and held the fur in her hands. "Fine."

"See that was not so hard. Besides from your blue face last night, no one needs you to be an icicle."

A smirk formed over her lips, "And how do you know I was turning blue if you didn't visit me?"

"Uh, lucky guess?"

"Uh-huh, sure it was," she rolled her eyes as his bad lying. She looked down at the blanket she was clutching and sighed. "Well thank you for this. It was kind of cold out there."

"You're welcome."

Both teens stood in front of one another in awkward silence. They rocked on their heels and failed miserably to start a conversation. Even their glances at one another were hard to watch, but in one of Hiccup's glances, he saw something on Eira.

"Hey, you have some soot on your cheek." Before she could even react to what he had said, Hiccup licked his thumb and started to rub the dirt away. To do so his face was very close to her own making the girl feel nervous.

Eira did not move. She stood perfectly still and did not breathe. To make it worse her face turned back into the beet red blush. It was only when he was standing upright and back into his own space did she take a breath and rapidly excused herself.

Taken back at her quick retreat the male rider shrugged it off and went to straighten up his work station. He chuckled slightly at the mess she had caused and put away the spilled quills and charcoal. As he continued to work he heard the blacksmith laugh.

"And what are you snickering about over there Gobber?"

"Oh nothing," he hummed, making the lad suspicious. "I have a feeling that the lass may like you."

Hiccup's freckled cheeks burst into a bright red as he scampered out excuses as to why he was wrong.

This only made the mentor smile more, "I think maybe I was wrong."

The teen's demeanor relaxed after hearing that.

"I think you like her."

Now the blush was back tenfold making his face look and feel like fire. "I just think you're going blind in your old age then Gobber," the auburn hair boy stammered out.

"Even blind Vikings can tell when love is in the air," he waved his arm that was a hammer at that moment.

"Whatever," he shook off the embarrassment and began setting up to draw his new tail fin design. When he was about to begin he wanted to say one more thing to Gobber to convince him that he was wrong. Yet, as he was saying it even he wasn't convinced, "You know you are wrong Gobber. I mean I like Astrid, remember?"

Gobber said nothing. He just hoped that the boy he helped raise was smarter than to believe what he had just said. For his sake and to the poor new girl's.


End file.
